familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Boone County, Indiana
Boone County is a county located in the U.S. state of Indiana. As of 2010, the population was 56,640. The county seat is Lebanon. Indiana's center of population is located in eastern Boone County, just northwest of the town of Sheridan in neighboring Hamilton County. History Boone County was formed April 1, 1830, and named for frontiersman Daniel Boone.Harden and Spahr 1887, p. 10. The county commissioners met near the center of the county on May 1, 1831 to identify a county seat, which by law had to be within of the county's center; the city of Lebanon was selected to serve this purpose.Harden and Spahr 1887, p. 37. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.90%) is land and (or 0.10%) is water. Adjacent counties *Clinton County (north) *Hamilton County (east) *Marion County (southeast) *Hendricks County (south) *Montgomery County (west) Cities and towns Unincorporated towns Extinct towns *Ratsburg *Ward Townships Major highways * Interstate 65 * Interstate 74 * Interstate 465 * Interstate 865 * U.S. Route 52 * U.S. Route 421 * Indiana State Road 32 * Indiana State Road 39 * Indiana State Road 47 * Indiana State Road 75 * Indiana State Road 267 * Indiana State Road 334 Railroads *CSX Transportation Education Public schools in Boone County are administered by the Lebanon Community School Corporation, the Western Boone County Community School District and Zionsville Community Schools. Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in Lebanon have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1994 and a record high of was recorded in July 1936. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in February to in July. Government The county government is a constitutional body, and is granted specific powers by the Constitution of Indiana, and by the Indiana Code. County Council: The county council is the legislative branch of the county’s government and controls all the spending and revenue collection in the county. Representatives are elected from county districts. The council members serve four year terms. They are responsible for setting salaries, the annual budget, and special spending. The council also has limited authority to impose local taxes, in the form of an income and property tax that is subject to state level approval, excise taxes, and service taxes. Board of Commissioners: The executive body of the county is made up of a board of commissioners. The commissioners are elected county-wide, in staggered terms, and each serves a four-year term. One of the commissioners, typically the most senior, serves as president. The commissioners are charged with executing the acts legislated by the council, collecting revenue, and managing the day-to-day functions of the county government. Court: The county maintains a small claims court that can handle some civil cases. The judge on the court is elected to a term of four years and must be a member of the Indiana Bar Association. The judge is assisted by a constable who is also elected to a four-year term. In some cases, court decisions can be appealed to the state level circuit court. County Officials: The county has several other elected offices, including sheriff, coroner, auditor, treasurer, recorder, surveyor, and circuit court clerk. Each of these elected officers serves a term of four years and oversees a different part of county government. Members elected to county government positions are required to declare a party affiliation and to be residents of the county. Boone County is part of Indiana's 4th congressional district, Indiana Senate districts 21 and 23, and Indiana House of Representatives districts 28, 38 and 87. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 46,107 people, 17,081 households, and 12,810 families residing in the county. The population density was 109 people per square mile (42/km²). There were 17,929 housing units at an average density of 42 per square mile (16/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.92% White, 0.35% Black or African American, 0.26% Native American, 0.46% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.40% from other races, and 0.60% from two or more races. 1.16% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 28.3% were of German, 19.6% American, 12.7% English and 9.6% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 17,081 households out of which 38.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 64.40% were married couples living together, 7.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.00% were non-families. 21.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.65 and the average family size was 3.09. In the county the population was spread out with 28.30% under the age of 18, 6.30% from 18 to 24, 30.20% from 25 to 44, 23.40% from 45 to 64, and 11.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 95.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $49,632, and the median income for a family was $58,879. Males had a median income of $39,534 versus $26,266 for females. The per capita income for the county was $24,182. About 3.80% of families and 5.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 4.80% of those under age 18 and 9.00% of those age 65 or over. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Boone County, Indiana References * Bibliography * * External links *Boone County Community Network *Lebanon Community School Corporation *Western Boone County Community School Dist *Zionsville Community Schools *Boone County Government Category:Boone County, Indiana Category:Counties of Indiana Category:Settled in 1830 Category:Indianapolis metropolitan area